Changing The World
by Sith Jesto
Summary: AUseson9 and up. How will SGC and General Jack O'Neill cope without Teal'c, Sam and Daniel to back them up


Title: **The World Changing**

Author: **Sith Jesto**

Beta: **Olga**

**The World Changing**

**Chapter 1**

„I just want a normal life." Sam's voice was hard and determined like a soldier's on mission. This was just another challenge she needed to take down. It would never be, could never be a normal life.

She had grown up in a military family, a military brat as they say, her life was full of exception and hardship and she come through all of them. But the road was hard, and never normal. If you just look at her adult life, scientist and soldier. She become a Colonel in the U.S.Air Force, where just a select few could reach this fast as she and she was a scientist with knowledge and brain that not just Jack couldn't follow, but neither her many peers.

She was in a top-secret military project in the last decade, about what she couldn't talk to anyone outside the SGC. She leading the premier team through the Stargate, to place where man never been before. Where she fight battles what most people on Earth not just never saw maybe couldn't even imagine and leaded mission thought alien enemy territories and destroyed false Gods whom before humans million bowed.

Was replicated and turned to cyber robot, saved the Earth who knew how many times. And she won't be able to talk about it for years or maybe not ever in her lifetime but she wanted a normal life. One that will be built on lies and half-truths.

Jack was sure she wanted it, but to her family was just another challenge, another hardship to get over. In her mind she planed everything, from this very speech through her wedding to her children's every moment in the next 10 year or even more. But she didn't see it, not like Jack, not yet anyway. He was there once. He tried to make it work, but he couldn't and he paid for it, he is paying for it every day and every night. As he told Daniel once, sometimes he could forget but never forgive. But maybe she could make it work, where he failed. Maybe.

Maybe.

But Jack couldn't stop her; she was too stubborn, just like him. Jack was sure some of her stubbornness came from him, and he was proud to be able to teach something to her which enabled her to be that fine soldier she was today.

But he didn't want to lose her, it was selfish he knew. But the SGC and especially SG1 became his surrogate family, his light in his darkness which pulled him back and helped him not to become like Mayboern or Simmons.

Daniel told him once that he was a good man, but Danny didn't really knew his dark past. Jack sometimes pondered if Daniel forgot how he was when they first met. How emotionless and cold he could be. This trait lingered in the corner of his mind and only when he faced some goauld, emerged it from its hiding place. But his darkness never emerged fully because they, his team, his friends, his family were there for him to help to keep a leash on it.

But Daniel left to Atlantis, Teal'c were called back in Jaffa business and only rarely saw him now. Now Carter would leave him as well. He felt like he lost his family again. He didn't move to Washington to be with them and in spite of everything, they leaving him. He felt like he had been cheated by fate or some higher being.

The ache in his heart grow every day after Teal'c left not a month ago. Daniel's departure with the Daidalos, was just a week ago, and now Carter would leave him as well. The dull ache in his hart escalated to full pain, but he couldn't show it, he wouldn't.

He sighed he knew what he needed to do, the same thing what he done with Daniel and Teal'c. And he knew he will do it again, because he needed to let her go. He will allow her, them to leave the SGC and him because he loved her, them, all of them, but especially her. That was why it hurt so much. But as they say if you love someone and she wants to go you need to let her go.

„I understand, I hope you will find your normal life," he smiled at her, and Sam beamed back at him, that 100 GW smile. As Jack watched her go, he hoped she will find her happiness as well as her normal life, because the two things are not the same.

With his emotionless General mask in place he turned towards the Stargate. The cold and emptiness crept back slowly in his soul. He was alone again, all alone.


End file.
